


The Dance

by Dolevalan



Category: Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: F/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolevalan/pseuds/Dolevalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Barker meets his Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The ball was under-attended by over-ambitious bourgeois, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable, aware of his new but relatively cheap clothes. He sipped equally cheap champagne in a corner while wondering how on earth Thomas had convinced him this party was a good idea.  
  
The string quartet launched into a lively minuet, and the couples formed their lines on the floor. He watched them weaving in and out of one another, the graceful and socially advancing young daughters of merchants and clerks aspiring to start their own firms. He shook his head. What he was now what he would always be; he didn’t belong here.  
  
Finishing his drink, he began hunting for Thomas, to let his friend know he would be departing. Perhaps he’d change clothes and swing by a pub on the way home; that was much more his speed, at any rate.  
  
Unfortunately, Thomas’ popularity made him hard to find. The press of guests was surprising, given the sparse attendance, as if everyone in the room was endeavoring to get in his way as often as possible. He began to become slightly impatient with these shallow, mercenary party guests and dodged any attempt at conversation. Just about to give up and leave without giving Thomas his regrets, he turned and stopped short.  
  
She had golden ringlets, just the slightest hint of red in the highlights. Her dress was the pale blue of a dawn sky, and when she turned he saw it matched her eyes. She was laughing at some joke her friend had just shared, and the laugh sparkled out of her eyes, through her whole frame. For a moment, his breath caught in his chest and he absently wondered how he could have spent a whole night in the same room with this princess and not seen her before now.  
  
When it became obvious he was staring at her, she flushed a little and looked away, making him aware of how long he had been standing there, gaping. He probably would have just slipped out the door without saying another word but, like magic, Thomas appeared at his elbow and the music ended.  
  
“Ah, _there_ you are. I’ve been looking for you for ages. Come on.” Thomas dragged his friend over to where the two young ladies, the princess and her consort, were standing, eyes lowered. “I’ve been meaning to introduce you all evening. This is Arabella Preston, daughter of Mr. R. Preston, the well known merchant. And this,” turning to the princess, “is Lucy Carlyle, the dressmaker’s girl. Ladies, this is Benjamin Barker, the finest barber in all of London.”  
  
Benjamin flushed red. Even with the compliment, the fact remained that he was still a barber. Was there anything more common? There was a never-ending pause, in which he waited for the floor to swallow him, but no such relief was forthcoming. Why was Thomas just standing there grinning, the idiot? His friend’s grip was too firm for him to gracefully slip away, but the silence continued to become more and more excruciating.  
  
Finally, it was Lucy who ended the stalemate with a small clearing of her throat. “Mr. Barker, I haven’t noticed you dancing much this evening. Would you like to rectify this deficiency?”  
  
He met her eyes with a mixture of caution and gratitude. Anything to end the moment. “Yes, Miss Carlyle, I think I would. May I have the honor?” She nodded and he led her out onto the floor.  
  
She danced divinely, and put him at ease almost immediately. He began to feel more like himself, and they were soon talking and dancing easily, oblivious to the rest of the party. By the time the dance had ended, there was and would never be anyone in the world for him but Lucy.


End file.
